immortal_rose_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Clark
"Am I dead? No, Im talking so I cant be dead. Are you dead? Your blood is everywhere, so you must be dead. Who am I? Your dead so you cant tell me. Oh wait, this girl is dead. I must be Jack the Ripper." -- Jack Clark '''aka '''Scarecrow 'Scarecrow' the Ripper Jack Clark more commonly known as Scarecrow '''or '''Jack the Ripper is the user of 'Tear 025' also known as 'Fear'. It is believed that he was originally called Scarecrow cause he found his God's Tear beside a scarecrow which scared him so much he became Jack the Ripper. Status Personality [Fear/Insanity] Jack when in fear will often forget himself and seemingly go insane. While in this state he will attack every female he sees and brutally murders them, while he will often harm men he does seem to not officially kill them. It is not entirely clear why this accures, but it is believed to be a side effect of the 'Fear' Tear. Appearance [Physical Attribute] Jack's Physical Attribute causes his body to be covered in stitches as well as have metal bolts placed along the scars. Asside from this Jack stands at roughly 5'11" and wears a strange top hat while carrying his sword like a cane. History (Available on Later Date) God Tear 025: Fear [Mental Attribute] 1) Tactile Fear Inducement- power to evoke extreme fear and horror in others via touch. *Fear Augmentation: ability to augment the fear of others. *Fearful Roar/Scream: ability to scream a very loud echo that causes fear in others. [Physical Attribute] 1) Scarecrow Mimicry- power to possess the traits of a scarecrow. *Disease Immunity: ability to be immune to all diseases. *Hollow Skeleton: ability to have a hollow bone structure. *Oxygen Independance: ability to survive without oxygen. *Pain Suppression: ability to neutralize one's sensitivity to pain. 2) Nemesis Form- power to take on the form of others worst fear. *Fear Perception: ability to discern and instantly understand the greatest fears of other beings. [Spiritual Attribute] 1) Flash Precognition- power to see things minutes before they happen. [Magical Attribute] 1) Summoning- power to summon forth an object or organism. *Overwhelm: ability to summon armys to over run an area. *Soul Summoning: ability to summon souls from beyond the grave. [Bloodline Attribute] (None) Equipment [Weapons] 1) 'Heavencleaver'- (Scythe) This scythe was crafted by Sylar Prince as a gift after Scarecrow protected Sylar from Nymph and her friends who were trying to assassinate him. He seems to be very fond of this weapon and is rarely found without this weapon my his side. [Equipment] (Available on Later Date) [Artifacts] (Available on Later Date) Notes 1) Jack seems to only be able to summon a army of Crows or Ravens. These generally are seen flying as a group and rarely split into subgroups except for when their ordered to. Increadibly Jack seems to have named a few of them, these he gives a collar to each a different color with a name tag on it. It is thought that Jack doesnt use these except for in rare cases. 2) When jack summons a soul it appears with Jack's spair noose around it's neck. When Jack tightens the noose it seems to cause the spirit to relive the pains they felt as they died, after the spirit is allowed to leave it is replaced by a skeleton with the noose around its skeletal neck. If Jack baries the skeleton or destroys the skeleton the spirit will return to the after life, if he doesnt then it will follow him till he ether baries or destroys the skeleton. If he destroys the skeleton that spirit can never again be summoned by him or any other summoner.